fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Manito Doufu
Manito Doufu is a young psychic mage-thief who has been captured and trained by an unnamed bandit guild. He knows nothing about his past and is unaware that he has been kidnapped to serve the bandit guild's mysterious agenda. |image= |kanji= |romanji= |race= Human |birthday= Unknown |age= 13 |gender= Male |height= 4'5" |weight= 75 lbs |eyes= Hazel-brown |hair= Black |blood type= O |unusual features= His left ear is pointed like an elf's ear |affiliation= Disc Runners |previous affiliation= N/A |occupation= Mage, Thief |previous occupation= N/A |team= N/A |partner= N/A |base of operations= Unknown |relatives= Unknown |marital status= Single |alias= Bandit Boyo |magic= Mental Magic }} Appearance Manito is a dark-skinned, slim, young boy who is relatively short for his age with long, bluish-black spiky hair with several spikey bangs and diamond-like piercing eyes. He has an elven left ear with eyes that are set as blue during the daytime which turns orange at night. He typically wears long shorts (stolen), a hand-made boot, and a stolen dusty-brown vest. He adorns a pair of hand-made gloves with metal-strapping on the back hand area. He also wears a long, white sash around his waist which symbolizes his loyalty to the bandit clans. Personality Manito has a cheerful, energetic personality, and often times, he is mischievous. He also loves and craves food even if he has already a full stomach though he won't dare take a bite. He is capable of eating anything that some people often mistake him as a Slayer-type mage. Although comical, he is also one of the most quick-thinking bandits. He is also confident in his own abilities that he is often always found participating in the bandits' raids even if it isn't part of his own guild. Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: By the age of five, Manito was trained in the use of palm strikes and open stances. Although he preferred to avoid confrontations, this technique helped him subdue his foes when being chased down for stealing certain artifacts. *'Chop Hanging Palm' (劈掛掌 Hikashō): A martial art which revolves around the use of palm strikes. Users of such art usually assume a typical fighting stance, diagonally stretching their arms upwards and bending their knees, in order to more easily perform these attacks. Enhanced Speed: Manito's speed goes hand in hand with his reflexes wherein his movements appear to jump from one shadow to the next one. He has been able to become an adept in this ability by the time he had turned eleven though he isn't as fast as those with other enhanced speed movements. However, when there is food involved, Manito becomes a "speed demon" often dashing faster than the fastest predator known in Earthland. Acrobatic Skills: Manito's harsh bandit training that he had endured ever since he was two years old has enabled him to be able to perform several acrobatic movements, and to use them in battle to avoid opponents' attacks and to quickly recover himself when hit. This ability has also expanded where Manito has a well-balance posture that he is able to attack, evade, and flee upon precarious surfaces like on a clothesline, rooftop edges, narrow single-bamboo bridges, etc;. Magical Abilities Mental Magic: Manito utilizes the metacreativity technique to forms a construct from his Mental Magic. Like his Illusion Magic, Manito's trademark for his Mental Magic is constructing a horsefish with a more durable and practical purpose. He is also able to decipher and understand all languages due to a genetic trait that runs in his long-forgotten family. *Flying Horsefish: A type of Magic that conjures a construct in the form of a flying horsefish. *Echoes of Polyglotism: A type of Magic that is genetically embedded within the user most notably to be both a prized ability as well as a spell due to the nature of understanding languages. Trivia Behind the Scenes